


Easter egg hunts gone wrong

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Jeongin in Bunny Costume, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nana is still six years old, college students
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Perayaan paskah di pinggiran kota. Hyunjin menganga setelah tahu salah satu dari pemakai kostum kelinci ternyata justru diisi rubah yang menggemaskan?





	Easter egg hunts gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Mengambil "You’re dressed as the easter bunny at our town’s easter egg hunt and I take my younger sibling, but she’s afraid of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey you’re kinda cute" AU dari tumblr. Namun dalam cerita ini, Hyunjin tetap menjadi anak tunggal dan ia pergi bersama anak tetangga keluarganya.

Selalu ada perayaan paskah di kota tempat Nenek Hyunjin tinggal. Acara dengan target besarnya untuk keluarga itu berlangsung dengan cukup meriah. Pencarian telur paskah yang sudah dicat sedemikian rupa; lebih mirip pelangi rumbai-rumbai, yang ditaruh di beberapa tempat tersembunyi menjadi acara utama. Anak-anak akan diminta mencari, mereka dibekali keranjang kecil, siapa yang paling banyak menemukan ia yang memenangkan hadiah dan tropi ala kadarnya. Semua dimaksudkan hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Rencana awal Hyunjin ikut bersama keluarganya ke rumah Nenek adalah untuk mencari ketenangan setelah sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan klub sepak bolanya. Mandi air panas sambil melihat gunung dari kejauhan, menatap langit senja disertai terbangnya gagak, dan menghirup aroma khas pinggir kota minim asap polusi dan kendaraan. Setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan.

Namun, anak perempuan yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumah Nenek memintanya secara khusus pergi ke perayaan paskah di taman bersamanya. Seingat Hyunjin, Nana—nama anak perempuan cerewet tadi—masih berada dalam kain dan pangkuan ibunya, mengisap jempol dan air liur menetes di mana-mana. Sekarang ia sudah besar, sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, sudah berani menunjuk hidung Hyunjin dan mengancamnya.

“Kalau tidak mau pergi bersamaku, akan kulaporkan pada Bibi!”

Bibi, maksudnya Ibu Hyunjin, yang tengah tertawa terkikik bersama orang tua Nana, dan Ayahnya, dan Neneknya. Oh, betapa senangnya mereka melihat Hyunjin harus kerepotan menjaga anak usia enam tahun.

“Nana, _oppa_ sibuk. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan.”

“Bohong! Bibi, Hyunjin-_oppa_ bohong denganku!”

Ya, memang bohong. Hyunjin memasang wajah memelas pada Ibunya, tetapi beliau seakan masa bodoh dan tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama.

“Sudahlah, Hyunjin. Pergi dengan Nana sana, siapa tahu menyenangkan.”

Menjaga Nana yang sering bicara tanpa filter, membayar semua jajanannya (yang mana dihabiskan saja tidak), membeli pernak-pernik perayaan paskah seperti bando telinga kenci dan gantungan kunci. Wah, terdengar menyenangkan sekali. Terima kasih Ibunda sayang.

Nana memaksa Hyunjin ke tengah-tengah kerumunan perayaan. “Hei _oppa_, carikan telur untukku.”

“Tidak mau. Merepotkan.”

“Ayolah, jangan malas!”

Hyunjin membola. “Nana—“

“Aku ingin ikut,” bibir Nana mengerucut, ia menoleh takut pada badut-badut kelinci yang berkeliaran, “Tapi aku takut dengan kostum-kostum itu.”

Hyunjin turut mengamati badut-badut kelinci yang sibuk menghibur anak-anak lain. Mereka memberikan keranjang yang sudah dihias untuk wadah tempat mencari telur. Apa yang ditakutkan dari mereka? Mungkinkah Nana pernah menonton film horor tentang badut kelinci paskah yang senang membunuh orang-orang di kota?

“Nana, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku akan menemanimu.”

Wajah Nana berubah cerah, senyumnya cemerlang. “Benarkah? Ayo!”

Lengan Hyunjin ditarik paksa menuju meja registrasi. Di sana sudah menunggu para panitia dengan bando-bando kelincinya. Senyum mereka sangat mengundang orang untuk menghampiri.

Nama Nana dan Hyunjin terdaftar pada urutan tiga puluh dua. Secara khusus Hyunjin diperbolehkan menemani Nana dengan syarat hanya untuk mengawasi, tidak diperbolehkan ikut mencari atau memberitahu lokasi-lokasi tempat telur disembunyikan.

Selama pencarian, Hyunjin lebih banyak mengekor pada Nana yang giat mencari telur di balik semak-semak. Ia akan berdiri di belakang gadis itu dengan tangan tersimpan di belakang, melirik ke sana-kemari siapa tahu ada badut yang akan mendekat. Tawa Nana tidak pernah luntur, dengan riang gembira ia terus mencari telur di sekitar taman. Dalam keranjang sudah terisi tiga telur, masing-masing berwarna merah muda, jingga, dan biru. Setiap kali Nana menemukan telur, matanya akan berkilauan, dan sontak memperlihatkannya pada Hyunjin dengan perasaan bangga. Hyunjin hanya akan bertepuk tangan kecil sebagai respons.

Kegiatan mencari masih terus berlangsung secara intens. Telur didapatkan satu per satu. Ponsel dalam kantung bergetar, Hyunjin segera mengambil dan menemukan nama salah satu teman sesama klub sepak bolanya tengah menghubungi.

“Halo? Ya, ini aku. Oh, soal pertandingan bulan depan? Mereka akan memakai lapangan kita untuk sementara. Tidak, tidak. Apa kapten tidak bilang apa-apa denganmu? Soal desain _jersey_ kita yang baru bukan wewenangku, waktu itu aku hanya menyerahkan dana ke penyablon. Katanya sudah hampir selesai, coba aku tanyakan dengan mereka nanti. Ya, oke. Lalu, soal sepatuku yang kaupinjam—“

Hyunjin tidak menemukan Nana di sekitarnya. Urusan teleponnya menggantung, kepalanya mengitari taman mencari sosok Nana. Ibu jari menekan tombol merah sepihak, membuat orang yang menghubunginya di sisi sana berdecak dongkol. 

Tak lama kemudian, Hyunjin mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat familiar. Kakinya bergegas menuju tempat lokasi. Ia menemukan Nana berdiri menggenggam keranjangnya, telur-telur berjatuhan ke tanah di dekat kaki. Di depannya berdiri badut kelinci yang sepertinya berusaha membuat Nana berhenti menangis. Hyunjin menepuk pundak Nana dan gadis itu segera memeluknya berusaha mencari perlindungan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?” tanya Hyunjin dengan nada agak tinggi. Sebagai satu-satunya orang dewasa yang bersama Nana, ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

Badut itu mengibaskan kedua tangan, lalu menggelengkan kepala, berusaha memberitahu ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat terhadap Nana.

Hyunjin menyipit, masih meragu.“Lalu kenapa Nana menangis? Apa kau menjatuhkan telur-telurnya?”

Tangan badut itu kembali bergerak mengibas. Tangisan sedu Nana sudah berhenti, ia melirik takut pada badut yang tampaknya kewalahan ingin menjelaskan, lengannya begitu erat memeluk kaki Hyunjin.

“Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis!”

“Apa?” Suara orang yang berada di balik badut itu terlalu samar, perkataannya tidak jelas.

Merasa semuanya sia-sia jika tidak dijelaskan dengan benar, ia pun melepaskan topeng badut hanya pada bagian kepala, lalu mengibaskan rambut. Mimiknya penuh kekhawatiran dengan peluh panas terkucur dari pelipis.

“M-maaf, apa aku menakutimu?” tanyanya halus.

Baik Nana atau Hyunjin, mereka berdua sama-sama menganga. Mereka tidak berekspektasi jika orang yang ada di balik kostum badut kelinci murahan itu ternyata berwajah sangat manis, sangat memikat, dan behel yang mengitari giginya—astaga, menggemaskan sekali. Tadinya Hyunjin pikir ia akan menemukan paman-paman mesum doyan anak kecil yang memanfaatkan kegiatan seperti ini sebagai ladang kesempatan, tetapi ia salah besar, sungguh besar, dan mengapa ia sempat berpikiran negatif seperti itu?

Wajahnya mengingatkan Hyunjin dengan _sesuatu_. Matanya yang tajam ke samping dan senyumnya—Hyunjin terus mencoba menggali memori, yang sepertinya sudah berada di ujung lidah namun masih sulit diutarakan.

Tiba-tiba Nana berteriak sambil menunjuk orang di depannya. “Rubah!”

“Ya! Itu maksudku!”

Hyunjin dan Nana saling menatap. Seolah-olah mereka baru saja berbagi sel otak yang sama.

_Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?_ Begitu tatapan Nana untuknya.

_Aku rasa aku memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan_, jawab Hyunjin bertelepati.

Mereka bukan saudara, namun sepertinya kekompakan mereka sudah sangat klop sekali.

Lelaki yang sedang mengenakan kostum kelinci tertawa, merasa adegan di depannya cukup menghibur. “Kalian akur sekali.”

Nana sontak melepaskan pelukan, ia buru-buru merapikan rambut. “N-namaku Nana. Itu ... anu ... nama _oppa_ siapa?”

Hyunjin melirik sinis. Lihat gadis kecil ini, genit sekali. Siapa tadi yang menangis tidak keruan hanya karena badut kelinci sampai ingus masuk ke mulut?

“Namaku Yang Jeongin, gadis kecil.” Ia membungkuk mensejajarkan pandangan, bibirnya kembali tersenyum untuk Nana. “Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, ya. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan ada yang takut dengan kelinci-kelinci di sini.”

“Ya, aku pun tidak pernah terpikirkan,” sahut Hyunjin menengahi. Jeongin mendongak menatap Hyunjin, sementara itu Hyunjin berusaha memandang objek lain.

“Saat Nana mencari telur di sekitar sini, anak-anak lain berusaha mencuri telur dari keranjangnya. Aku mencoba mengusir mereka, namun Nana lebih dulu menangis melihatku ada di belakangnya.”

Hyunjin mendapati Nana kembali memegangi kakinya, wajahnya cemberut dengan semburat malu di kedua pipi.

“Dia memang agak takut dengan badut, benar begitu, Nana?”

Nana hanya cemberut dan menggeleng pelan. Huh, denial. Hyunjin menghela kasar.

Jeongin kembali tertawa pelan. “Nah, kau bisa lanjutkan kembali pencariannya. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum perlombaannya selesai. Semangat, Nana!”

“Anu,” tahan Hyunjin sebelum lelaki itu kembali memasang kostum bagian kepalanya. “Jam berapa pekerjaanmu selesai?”

Jeongin mengerjap. “Mungkin sore? Aku masih harus membantu membersihkan tempat ini nanti.”

“Apa kita bisa ... itu, bertemu lagi setelah ini? Kopi atau teh, misalnya? Atau es krim? Atau kentang goreng?”

“Butuh nomorku, Hyunjin-_hyung_?”

Hyunjin mengangguk semangat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan cermat mendengarkan setiap angka yang diucapkan Jeongin. Hatinya berdebar acapkali jarinya menekan layar ponsel.

“Terima kasih.”

Jeongin menggeleng, “Aku yang berterima kasih.”

“Huh, maksudnya?” Hyunjin seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang terlewat. “—tadi, kau menyebut namaku, ‘kan? Rasanya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ‘kan?”

“Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu, Hyunjin-_hyung_? Kau pemain sepak bola terhebat di kampus kita. Berbagi nomor denganmu sungguh suatu kebanggaan, maksudku, aku bisa berteman dengan orang yang istimewa, bukankah itu hebat? Aku Jeongin, salah satu anggota klub berita. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku pernah mendokumentasikan klub sepak bolamu lalu kalian muncul pada halaman utama tabloid kampus.”

Pernah dengar istilah durian runtuh? Mendapat keuntungan yang tidak disangka-sangka atau tidak dengan bersusah payah? Ya, nasib Hyunjin persis seperti peribahasa itu.

Katakan ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dunia seakan berputar dan hanya ia dan Jeongin yang berdiri tegap saat ini.

“Hyunjin-_hyung_?”

Tidak, Hyunjin masih belum bisa menjawab. Ia masih memproses. Lebih detail. Meski Nana mulai menarik-narik celananya meminta perhatian, Hyunjin masih terbungkam. Ia berakhir dalam satu konklusi.

“Jeongin?”

“Ya?”

“Apa pekerjaanmu benar-benar akan selesai sore ini?”

Jeongin menjeda jawab. Ia masih tidak tahu kapan pekerjaan sampingannya ini selesai. Yang ia lakukan di sini hanyalah mencari segelintir pundi-pundi uang selama liburan yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk kebutuhan sendiri. Iklan lowongan pengisi acara perayaan paskah di pinggir kota begitu menggiurkan sehingga membuat Jeongin rela berpergian.

“Mungkin? Aku masih belum tahu.”

“Aku akan menunggu.”

“Huh?” Itu suara Nana dan Jeongin bersamaan.

“Aku akan memulangkan Nana dulu, lalu sore nanti akan kutemui kau lagi. Kalau belum selesai, akan kutunggu.”

Nana menyipit. Lihatlah pria ini, genit sekali.

Tetapi Hyunjin benar-benar kembali setelah memulangkan Nana. Gadis itu bersikeras ingin ikut dengannya, padahal di tangan sudah tergenggam piala sederhana berkat acara mencari telur pagi tadi. Nana memperoleh juara dua (jika saja telurnya tidak berusaha dicuri oleh sekelompok anak-anak nakal lain, juara satu mungkin sudah di depan mata) dan ia menangis terharu sembari memeluk Hyunjin dan Jeongin, yang kembali dalam balutan kostum kelinci.

Orang tua Nana menghentikan aksinya, Hyunjin sungguh bersyukur kini mereka dapat diajak kooperatif (mereka memberikan kerlingan entah apa maksudnya).

Hyunjin menemukan Jeongin sedang memunguti sampah ke dalam keranjang besar. Lelaki itu masih belum melepas kostum kelinci yang menyangkut di badan. Lucu sekali. Setiap pergerakannya terasa terhambat sebab ukuran kostum yang terlalu besar. Tetapi wajahnya, senyumnya, matanya, yang seperti rubah gurun, dalam artian manis, serta sikapnya yang ramah, menjadi perpaduan apik yang berhasil membuat Hyunjin ingin mendekatinya, mengenalnya lebih jauh, lebih jauh hingga mungkin suatu hari tiada lagi sebutan teman melainkan lebih dalam dari segala.

Sekasual itu untuk Hyunjin jatuh hati dengan Jeongin?

Sebulan setelah kejadian perayaan paskah, Hyunjin dan Jeongin benar-benar menjadi dekat. Saling bertukar kabar lewat telepon dan pesan hampir setiap saat. Lihat isi kepala Hyunjin, hanya terbubuh memori wajah Jeongin yang tersenyum padanya (tepatnya pada Nana, ugh) setelah ia melepaskan kostum.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan perdana tim sepak bola mereka setelah liburan paskah. Hyunjin mencari seseorang dari bangku penonton.

Dapat. Senyum Hyunjin mengembang.

Rubah itu di sana—Jeongin di sana, duduk di tengah-tengah, membaur bersama penonton lain, dengan kamera polaroid menggantung di leher. Manik mereka bertemu, lantas Jeongin tersipu, manis sekali.

Tekad Hyunjin bulat. Gol pertama akan ia persembahan untuk Yang Jeongin.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> well, here i am, masih mengibarkan bendera hyunjeong bahasa di sini :")
> 
> hope you guys like it! terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
